


【OS】听你的歌 - 3

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: 看完做个题哦





	【OS】听你的歌 - 3

 

“小翔，那边有新鲜的赤贝诶，要吃吗？”大野智指着路边的小摊，扭头问靠在自己身上的樱井翔。

“没胃口吃东西啦。”樱井翔摇摇头，甩了甩尾巴，扬起的水珠稀稀落落地散开，他把头放在大野智肩上，继续用手指一下下轻轻抠着对方大腿上并不明显的几个鳞片。“吃了也只想吐…”

大野智把手搭在樱井翔肩上，把他朝自己怀里拢了拢，樱井翔的尾巴在水里绕在他的脚边，他顺着水流动了动腿。“是不是很快了？”

“嗯。”樱井翔摸了摸腹部和尾巴交接的地方，那里的鳞片从一周前就变得很软，生殖腔像为了做好准备似的早就开始分泌滑滑的体液，毛巾和手帕都不能离身。

做产检的塞壬姐姐告诉樱井翔明天之前就会自然排卵了，他体内的蛋似乎比平均的尺寸要小上一些，原本害怕排卵会疼痛的樱井翔松了口气，和大野智回了家，准备好了育儿水箱，躲进了水池里等待着。

 

大野智担忧地在水池边坐着，樱井翔一直不愿意上来，他只好在岸上等着。突然他的面前冒出樱井翔的脑袋，对方凑上来抓住了自己的手。

“智…下面好胀。”

樱井翔的脸红红的，突然浮上水面，头发都一缕缕搭在脸上，盖住了他的半边眼睛。大野智摸着他的脸，因为水渍的缘故有些发凉。他的手顺着对方的身体摸到生殖腔那，滑滑的液体一点点从小口里流出来，即使在水下也感觉得一清二楚。原本较为坚硬的几片鳞片早些时候脱落了，现在那周围的鳞片变得比发情期时还要柔软。樱井翔抓着大野智的手臂，他不知道怎么像大野智表达自己的感觉，一个小球从体内一点点把生殖腔撑开，却卡在了体内。不上不下的感觉让他不得不甩着尾巴游过来找大野智求助。

 

离上一次做爱不过50多天的时间，大野智生忍过了一次发情期，一点气味都不敢让樱井翔闻到，只能每天在沙滩上让海风把气味吹散。

也许樱井翔已经感觉不到自己的气味已经堆满了整个房间了，但此刻大野智连大气都不敢出，每次呼吸就能吸进满满的樱井翔的气味，属于手上柔软身体的主人的气味。

“我在，”大野智小心翼翼地搂着樱井翔的腰，在水中扶着他。“我要怎么做？”

“摸一摸…那里……”樱井翔把头低到水里，闭上眼把大野智的手指移到自己的生殖口上。从感受到大野智气味的时候他就感觉安心了许多，小口那里没有生涩的感觉，反而慢慢张开了一些。大野智潜到水里，让樱井翔的尾巴绕在自己的腿上。他凑近了些，用指腹在小口周围画着圈，被撑得薄薄的粉红色的皮肤里是有些发软的、还没有完全成形的受精卵。

大野智亲吻着樱井翔肋骨处浅浅的鳃裂，把自己的味道递进他的体内，虽然大野智不知道自己应该怎么做，但他可以让樱井翔尽可能地放松下来。

“小翔，还差一点了。”大野智在水里闷闷地说，已经可以从外部看到一些受精卵的白色了，慢慢朝外推出来似乎没有怎么受阻的样子。大野智小心地用手护着那里，又起身去亲樱井翔的嘴。

樱井翔搭着对方的肩，下身难受的感觉没有刚才那么明显了，不大的球体只是自己一点点朝体外排出去。樱井翔迎合着大野智的亲吻，比起性爱时的要更温柔，一下下舔着自己的嘴角，甚至不舍得用嘴唇吮吸，也不愿意用牙尖压上他的嘴唇。

 

大野智的手指碰到那个软软的蛋，它悄悄落在手上，在水中没有什么重量。樱井翔收着小腹松了口气，抬起胳膊抱住了大野智的脖子。后者什么也没说，只是侧过脸在樱井翔耳朵上用力亲了一口，随后让樱井翔松一松手臂，把那个白白的半透明的蛋放进了水池边装满温水的小水箱里，它缓缓落到厚厚的海草上。几个气泡粘在没有硬化的壳上，气泡向上飘，在水面无声地炸开，像是它已经开始呼吸似的。

 

“小翔，”大野智回来把樱井翔抱上岸，打算给水池换水。“赤贝还有胃口吃吗？”

“不要那么着急啦，”樱井翔笑了笑，“我会吃的。”

 

樱井翔把尾巴放在水里感受着一点点下降的水面，育儿箱在他手边，大野智盯着那颗蛋看了很久，樱井翔倒觉得没什么好看的，还有点害羞。那大概是大野智的手指环起来的周长，细小的气泡不断出现在蛋的表面，也许是水草放多了。樱井翔把手放进水箱里，想去戳戳它，却被大野智闷闷的声音叫住了，他小声的说不要碰它嘛。樱井翔只好收回手，甩甩尾巴，马上使唤大野智去把水池里的水快加满。趁大野智拖着水管到处走的时候悄悄用手动了动那颗蛋，而小家伙像是回应似的，在顶部挤出了两个气泡。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 两道选择题，ao3这边直接评论或者主页下面都可以。  
> 1\. 孩子是男孩还是女孩呀 A女孩 B男孩 【上次问过一次叫什么名字但太久没写我给忘了，大家有想法再提一下吧
> 
> 2\. 孩子孵化之前还有四五十天要等，智想让翔翔永生，只要喝海神的血就可以。  
> A翔翔会死的唯一条件是智死亡  
> B翔翔不会死，只有智可以杀死他  
> 我不会写到死亡，就是决定一下要说什么词，然后搞一点罗曼蒂克的剧情出来。括弧，设定里海神寿命是无限的但是可以被别人杀死，塞壬寿命大概是800-1000年，喝海神血可以在这位海神在位期间永生，海神不在位=死，括弧。喝血是在床上那啥的时候喝，这个我构思好了。


End file.
